Julie
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Julie Blangis is the best dominatrix of LA and soon gets involved with a plan dealing with kidnapping, humiliation, rape, betrayal and murder of various passions. A modern take of 'The 120 Days of Sodom'. (WARNING: DISTURBING AND SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Introduction

**Author's Note- **First I want to thank demonbarber14 for being my beta reader, you've been extremely helpful my dear friend and always a pleasure :).

**Warning-**Now for anyone reading this I will warn you that its very graphic and maybe offensive if you are the sensitive type. So if you feel offended or just feel disgusted then I suggest you turn away now. If you are a fan of the works of Marquise de Sade then kudos to ya because this is going to be based off the novel then the movie _Salo_. If you're going to be following this I will only have to say is...hold on to your seat!

* * *

Julie was a 24 year old woman with a curvy figure, hazel eyes and hair the color of chocolate. On this lovely Sunday she wore in a modest white dress with shoes to match and one would have thought she was a proper or religious type but her outward appearance was only a guise. This lovely lady knocking on the door in Beverly Hills was a dominatrix, she would have ended up a whore if it wasn't for Curvel. He had said to her, "If you want to get into the business of sex be a dominatrix; you make more money that way and you'll live longer. The only time you will be paid for sex is when one of us calls for your service." Taking that advice to heart she had ended up more prosperous, financially as well as sexually, than the common prostitute. This is an example of what her career demands and the perfect timing to get a glimpse of our four villains.

It was exactly nine o clock when Julie knocked on the door of the fine house when a 'woman' answered the door. "Has everything been prepared, Durcet?" asked Julie, the 'woman' gave a scowled at the name. "Remember I'm Doris, Julie not Durcet. If I was a man I would have beaten you for that mistake you fat pig." Julie was about to apologize then thought better to hold her tongue then followed Durcet into the kitchen. This first villain sitting himself down with an empty bowl and glass had been a sickly child, raised by a mother who wanted a girl. With his fair face, long lashes, and pouty lips, he would have been a perfect girl if it weren't for his penis, which hardly functioned at all. Until he was twenty-five, he had always sick from whatever his mother injected into him. To this day he doesn't really know why she made him purposely sick but he does know why his mother would dress him up as a girl. He loathes that sex yet he can't escape the thought he might really be a woman and even thought about a sex change, but that would make him the drastic inferior to his friends, even to Duke Blangis.

Julie got on top of the table in front of Durcet. "What did you eat this morning?" he asked.

"I had pancakes, eggs, bacon and a side of hash browns with coffee to drink."

"Are you ready to give me what I want?"

Without answer Julie went to her knees in front of the empty bowl, then leans over the dish. This was the part she hated, but it had to be done. She rammed both her fingers down her throat. It took her two agonizing minutes to finally expel the contents of her stomach into the bowl. The brave girl had to hold back tears after the deed was done, but that was not all; she needed to give her urine in the glass. After she was done 'preparing breakfast' she needed to get under the table and give the good stockbroker a blowjob (he was four inches and was flaccid the whole session). Once the villainous stockbroker weakly gave up his seed she was sent away with $1000 in cash plus a $50 bonus. This day was just getting started.

Her next stop was the Bishop, who was also her uncle. She drove out of LA to a quiet suburb with a few churches. She stopped at a Catholic church were her uncle was waiting in the basement. Before we proceed let's get a good look at the Bishop. He was a handsome man that would look the part of James Bond if he wanted to abandon the cloth but didn't want to get into the acting business like his dear brother. Unlike Mr. Bond he would rather be surrounded by gorgeous young male bodies than those bothersome females which also brings us to why he was a priest. This atheist playing the man of God was in the church for one thing only. We will know what that is soon enough.

Julie went down to the basement and met her uncle. He was sitting in a lawn chair, stroking himself, and watching a boy of twelve eat out of a bowl while completely naked. We can only guess that whatever was in that bowl was not very pleasant to eat, but the boy was so thin he would have been more than glad to eat shit. As part of the act, Julie took the whip hanging next to the Virgin and cracks it. "Uncle!" she exclaims in mock horror, "Why are you committing sin in the House of God? You should be punished for your actions!"

"Oh my sweet Julie, your right!" says the Bishop in mock guilt, falling to the ground on his knees with his member saluting her. His cock was a smaller and cruder version of her father's. "I must be punished, I must confess my sins! Earlier I fucked this boy in the ass and made him eat bread full of glass. I deserve your punishment, my lovely niece, I deserve it all!" After his confession Julie went ahead to whipping his torso and back, while he continued to please himself, but that wasn't all. She had to straddle herself unto a crucified Jesus and be fucked in the ass by her uncle. Julie was paid $5000 plus $200 for the anal.

At three in the afternoon, she had a meeting with her father, Duke Blangis. Unlike his brother he was in the acting business and has been since he was a child. He was a tall, muscular man of fifty five, just as handsome as his brother and equally evil, but with a slight difference. Even though he loved men, he much preferred woman. It didn't matter if they were old or young, if his prick is up at the sight of a woman he would be more then glad to put it to use. There was another difference from his brother; one had been keeping a secret for a couple of years. He had a _feeling _for his daughter that would have been considered a sin in his small circle, though he couldn't put a name to it. This _feeling _he had was completely new and very strong whenever he saw his daughter, stronger then when he saw his brother. He was not the only one with this strange _feeling_ but we will get to that later.

Julie came to the gorgeous house of Blangis. Before she could even ring the bell, her father greeted her, which was a first. He had a smile that would charm the clothes off of you, but the sex would not be a pleasant experience. "Julie, Julie, my sweet little Julie," he said, hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in years. Once they were inside it was all serious business. She knew what was going to happen next.

In the living room were two boxes full of Christmas ornaments in every color. The job was to break every single one on the floor enough to form a small road. During her job, her cell phone alerted her to a text; judging from the ringtone it was from Curvel. Out of all her father's friends, she liked Curvel, even _loved _Curvel. While her father was hardly in her life and her mother died young Curvel was the closest thing to a father she knew.

Once all the glass was broken she stripped till she was completely nude then went on her hands and knees. She saw her father on the other side shirtless; the lustful look he gave had always frightened her. "Come here," he said, gesturing her to come. Slowly she crawled on the glass, the colorful shards digging into her skin. It was painful, but she refused to cry; her stubbornness refused to give her father that satisfaction. She finally reached her father; looking up at him he seemed frighteningly tall.

"Unzip," he said with authority. Slowly Julie unzipped her father revealing all 12 inches of him. The Duke's hands squeezed her soft breasts, "A benefit for you being a little chubby," he said, squeezing her so hard she almost scream, before he squeezed her breasts around his thick cock. This went on for thirty minutes until he exploded in her face. She was left with $6,000 and a $500 bonus but not before he gave her a passionate kiss and a good fingering.

Feeling more than happy to get out of her father's presence, she replied to the message. This was their conversation:

Curvel: Hey Julie, I'm going to be in LA this evening. Are you busy?

Julie: No, I'm free. Is this business or pleasure?

Curvel: When it comes to you it's always both sweetheart. Now before you come I want you to buy 'Fifty Shades' and 'Twilight'.

Julie: Why do you want that shit?

Curvel: It's part of the 'business', you'll find out. I'm eager to see you! Bye honey!

Julie put the phone back in her purse with a smile. She didn't know how Curvel felt about her; anyone can say sweet words and not feel a thing, so she kept that _feeling_ to herself. She spent the rest of the day putting on her finest attire, preparing for her 'best client'. From head to toe she was dazzling. She had on a violet evening dress with diamonds around her neck and hanging elegantly on her ears, along with the finishing touches of lip stick, mascara, eyeshadow, and eye liner. After she was all dolled up for the night, Julie observed herself for a moment, admiring what she saw. No matter what those Hollywood fakes say about her weight and style she was _real beauty._

Once the lights when up and the sun went down Julie was ready for the night. Knowing were her 'client' would be, she went to one of the newest hotels, The Bastille. Not only was it the newest, it was the finest. With its ivory and ebony marble, everyone who was any one went there for a good time. When Julie walked into the lobby with books she bought from a bargain book store (she was not going to waste all her money on shit). As she suspected, eyes were upon her whether in disgust or admiration she didn't care, she was not dressed this well just to get attention.

"I'm here for the President of the United States," said Julie, the woman at the front desk looked up and smiled nervously. The girl was a blonde with green eyes; she was so thin the body could have broken in half by the breeze. "Are you Julie?" asked the girl, her voice matching her nervousness. Julie nodded and was lead up to the Presidential suite. Julie knocked on the door, which was opened by a woman with hair so blonde it was white. "Come in," said the woman cheerfully leading Julie into the room were she met another woman this time a redhead and of course the President himself.

Unlike his three friends whom Julie had seen that day, President Curvel didn't lie about his age. He was approaching seventy, his hair was white and his skin had begun to wrinkle with age, but he was far from frail. He was 7 feet tall, thin and had a smile deserving his nickname when he fought in the Vietnam War, 'Crazy Death'.

"Ah, just in time, Julie. We were just having a discussion about the books these ladies were planning to publish," he said. Unlike his deathly appearance, his voice was charming, charming enough to convince you to jump off a bridge (sometimes he liked to brag that he actually convinced a junkie to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge once upon a time). If he could assist suicide then he sure as hell convince the American people to vote for him, including these two women.

Curvel got up from the chair and walked up to Julie, "You have it?" Julie was 5 foot 3 inches, which meant she had to look up at him. She handed the bag to him and his grin broadened.

"Good, I want you to go to the bedroom to get my things," he whispered, then went back to the two girls. The bedroom Julie was instructed to go was all in marble white. The bed in the middle had black see through curtains with the covers in blue and purple designs. In the middle of the bed was a red gym bag; even though it looked ordinary, its contents certainly weren't. Julie opened the bag to find a strap-on dildo, a bag full of shit (with one whiff, Julie could tell that it was actually Baby Ruth bars that had been melted down), and red and blue silk ribbons. Last but not least at the bottom of the bag was a gun with a silencer.

In the other room she heard one of the girls protest, even plead. "Please, don't do this. Why are you doing this to us?"

"Shut up! Now get on your knees the both of you!" Julie went to the previous room, bag in hand, to find the two women stripped of their clothes. The cheeriness they had earlier was completely replaced by despair. _Twilight _was in front of the redhead, _Fifty Shades of Grey _in front of the blonde. Curvel put his hand on the redhead,

"This girl is a fan of Twilight and a Mormon like the author. Also, she's a virgin. Tie her with the blue." Julie took out the two blue ribbons, one bound the hands and the other blinded her. As she was in the process of tying, Curvel introduced the blonde. "This girl is a fan of Fifty Shades, she hopes to be like the writer and her own writing shows. She's also a virgin." After the redhead was tied she did the same to the blonde with the red ribbons.

Once they were bound and blinded, Julie stripped and attached the harness with dildo to her hips. Curvel caressed the fake penis as he kissed her. "Now, let's bring on the shit," he said, Julie laid the Baby Ruth bars on each book, then Curvel ordered the girls to bend over and eat. Even though they might be candy bars it looked like the girls were actually eating shit. "Isn't this fitting, sweetheart? Look at how eager they consume shit! Would you eat that shit, darling?" Julie shook her head and went behind the red while Curvel was behind the blonde. The blonde paused as she heard Curvel unzip his pants and felt him hold her hips, "please…no," she whimpered, knowing full well what his intentions were.

Ignoring her plea, he plucked the cherry of the blonde while Julie plucked the red. Julie couldn't feel anything, but she was getting wet down there. It wasn't just the double rape that was getting her hot; it was the thought of what Curvel was going to do to her after the business was done. Unlike Durcet, the Bishop, and her father Curvel knew how to pleasure her as well as himself.

"What are you thinking about, Julie? I can tell by the look in your eye it involves me, doesn't it?" Julie nodded; she had been raised as a skilled liar, yet she did not have any reason lie to Curvel. Even if she did lie, he would catch any little fib, no matter what. Yes, he knew her very well with only one exception. "Are you still a virgin?" he asked with a smile. Deep down, he hoped she still was despite being used in other places. When Julie nodded yes he threw the blonde to the side and went over to the red bag pulling out the gun.

"One for God," said Curvel, shooting the redhead in the head, killing her instantly. Even though the girl was dead, Julie kept violating the corpse, hesitant to stop until Curvel said so. A second later he shot the blonde in the forehead, "and one for the Devil." Julie witness the body twitch for a few seconds then it was still.

"You can stop now, Julie," he said, pulling the body away from her, before kissing her as if his very life depended on it. Freeing her from the harness, he carried her to his bed. She pleasured herself as she watched Curvel strip down, until he was entirely nude. He didn't have a body of a God but he wasn't terrible to look at, in fact he was a _real beauty _himself. Curvel sucked the juice from her finger then proceeded to manipulate her clitoris himself. One of the many things she liked about him.

"Oh god, fuck me Travis," she said, she was the only one that called him by his first name, at least in private. Curvel positioned himself on top of her, teasing her entrance. At this point he made his confession about his _feelings_ for her. "Before I do, I'll tell you a secret that you must keep safe at all times and you must tell me the truth in return."

"I'll keep it safe, I promise," she said stroking his cock. Curvel was in between arousal and nervousness. This _feeling _had been going on since she was a child and has been growing as she grew up. Finally he confessed his secret, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks again demonbarber14 for being my beta! If you haven't been scared off by the introduction then please my latest update!**

* * *

Julie stopped her proceedings and looked into his blue eyes. "What did you say?" she asked. Did he really say what she thought she had? Did he really say he loved her? Curvel moved to the side with a depleting member. He turned away from her, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes. "Yes, Julie, I love you," he confessed, "I've been in love with you for a while."

"For how long?" she asked straightening up on the bed. _This could be a test,_ she thought. All her life she was raised to despise faith, kindness, hope, and most importantly, love. She had always thought that love was the greatest illusion next to God, and all hopes of falling in love should be dashed because there was no such thing. Julie had no idea if God existed and didn't really care but this _feeling _she was having felt strongly like love. If Curvel was testing her emotions she knew she was going to fail, but for now she listened to him speak.

"I believe this started after the death of your mother. You must have been eight or nine at the time. Now when I say love, I don't mean in a sexual manner, but in a way a father should love a child, and I'll have to admit I did a better job at protecting you than I did my own daughter, whom I threw to the wolves whenever your father and the rest of us were together. It wasn't until you got older that I started to desire you physically, especially on your fifteenth birthday." Julie remembered that day very well but we will leave that curtain closed until further on in this tale. Curvel continued, but this time he faced her.

"Oh Julie, I know I'm a hypocrite," he said in despair, "I just can't help but feel this way when I'm with you or think about you. Now that I admit it it's going to put a damper on the plan."

"What plan?" asked Julie, though she had an idea of what it might be. Curvel and his friends would hosted; 'parties' every five or so years; most of the time they involved children. Julie had never been part of these parties, at least not yet.

Curvel took her hand, "I want you to know that you don't have to be involved in all of this. Your father may not like it but I'll give him a reasonable excuse. Before I say why you are involved I must tell you the plan first."

This was the plan devised by the four villains: "It would take a year to build a mansion deep in the mountains of the Rockies in Colorado. The finishing date would be in October of the next year. This orgy would last for four months, from November to February. The victims would be eight harems of girls and eight harems of boys from twelve to fifteen. Your father wanted them younger, but I eventually won the debate. Don't ask why, my dear, I'll reveal the reason another time. The others are going to be guests (most of them are eventually going to be victims once the fourth month approches), and will come in fours. There would be four storytellers, four caretakers (they have to be as ugly as sin), four fuckers, four sub-fuckers or 'studs', then lastly four brides for the four Masters of the Mansion.

"This is only an outline of the plan," said Curvel, "we don't have our pick of guests and victims yet, but we do know who the brides are going to be and this is were you come in Julie and listen very well." Julie listened, knowing who the brides were going to be: Constance, daughter of Durcet was to marry Duke Blangis. Adelaide, daughter of President Curvel was to marry Durcet. Aline, daughter of Duke Blangis (she was really the daughter of the Bishop but was raised to believe he was her uncle) and younger sister of Julie was to secretly marry the Bishop. Lastly and most important, Julie, daughter of Duke Blangis was to marry President Curvel.

"So you want to marry me," said Julie with no surprise. The President took her hand, caressing it tenderly.

"Only if you want to; if you say no, I'll understand and find another bride if I have to. If you say yes, then I'll make sure you won't suffer the same fate as the other three will."

"Are you saying I have a choice in the matter?" asked Julie; this new discovery was actually a surprise to her. In her father's secret club called Babylon, there were only two kinds of sins: Love and Mercy. The President has just committed two sins.

"Of course you do Julie, I love you too much to make you suffer," he said, his hand against her face in a loving manner. "Before I let you make your choice, you have to answer two questions and I know you will not lie to me. Do you love me back, and will you marry me?" Julie was silent for what felt like an eternity. The smart answer was to say no to both answers and leave but Love was the ultimate libertine and a true sadist. Once She has hold of her victims, Love will do what ever She pleases until boredom or introduced to a new type of game. At that moment, Love had a firm grip on Julie and Curvel and had every intention of making these two lovers as her pleasure slaves to Her will.

Julie, being a slave to Love herself, embraced Curvel, "Yes Travis," said Julie, kissing him happily. "Yes to both, I love you too. If this is a test I failed miserably!" Curvel pinned her to the bed, kissing her lovingly then sat up on his knees. "No test but I am going to make you a woman today, if you know what I mean." Julie knew full well what he meant. She looked at his resurrected prick. He was eight inches long and four inches thick, a few inches short of her father when it comes to size, but no less skilled on how to use it. His enormous phallus had experienced her everywhere except her hot cunt until now.

Curvel grabbed both her hips, forcing his whole member deep inside her. They both gasped for both different reasons. Julie's cunt was so tight he thought he might cum already. As for Julie herself, it was so sudden and painful she thought she might regret her decision. Thankfully it passed in a second once they were in motion. She was not a stranger to pleasure, she knew how to please herself as well as for others when they ask but this was a pleasure of a different kind.

She clutched on the sheets for dear life as the bed shook in fierce motion. Her hips moved faster as the fire between her legs grew stronger and hotter. "Oh God, Travis!" she moaned as the storm came upon her in waves again and again, but that was nothing compared to Curvel's release of his seed. Curvel had been struggling against Julie's tide of orgasms and the way her body struggled in desire. On the fourth orgasm he let go and Julie screamed in maddening pleasure. It was like a volcanic eruption of love filling her womb then seeping into her body.

After those few blissful moments were over her body went from a blazing fire to a glowing ember. Curvel was in the same state beside her. They had no words to say, but their bodies knew exactly what to do next. Both parties embraced each other as the fire of passion began to burn out, at least for now.

For thirty minutes they were like this. Julie didn't want to leave but had the feeling she had to once he paid her for her services. "I guess I should be going soon, shouldn't I?"

"Do you need to go to another appointment tonight?"

"No."

"Then stay here for tonight," said Curvel, kissing her forehead. "After all you are going to be moving in a couple of days."

"Moving? To where?" asked Julie, stunned by these change of events. For all she knew it could be good or it could be bad, either way it didn't matter. She was going to be his wife, which also meant a slave to her husband. What Julie didn't know was that Love was the real master and this unlucky couple was to do whatever She wished. Curvel brushed a stray hair away from her face, "Why to the White House of course. Since you are going to be my wife, you might as well know what it's like to live with me."

"That means I have to quit my job," said Julie, hoping that she would despite the fact that it paid her nicely. Some customers were a bitch to please.

"Yes, but not entirely," he said positioning himself slightly his arm looking at her. "Your first payment will be in the red bag on the left side." Julie got out of bed, and then went to the other room. The bag was in front of the two corpses. She stared at the bodies, thinking about their last moments. If Curvel had wanted them to suffer, he would have made them eat actual shit and live another day in hell under his care. She had witnessed it before, most of the time being a faithful participant. Julie unzipped the left pocket of the bag expecting a fat stack of hundreds, but there wasn't. She was about to call back that he had the wrong side, until she felt finger a circular object on the tip of her finger. Immediately she knew what it was, what was a wife without a wedding ring?

Julie pulled the ring out of the bag, observing its brilliance. It was a silver with a diamond in the middle of two small rubies on the exterior, the interior had an engraving that said, _Forever we will burn in love together._ Feeling all fuzzy inside she put the ring on her wedding finger. It looked prettier on her hand.

"You love it?" asked Curvel from behind her. His hands cupped her breasts, his tongue made her shiver as he licked her ear. She could feel his wonderful prick standing against her flesh. He was ready for her again; "Yes, I love it," she said, admiring the way the ring sparkled on her ring finger.

"I knew that you would and that's not all," he purred, messaging her clit. The spark of desire was lit yet again; Julie was to dazed to care what he meant. The spark became a fire as they made love on the floor between the dead. "I'm going to give you everything," he said in heated passion. With a diamond on her finger, rubies underneath her, and mother of pearls inside her what more could a girl ask for.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hey guys! If you're still along for the ride, here's another chapter and reviews always welcome! **

**Thank you demonbarber14 for being my beta as always! :)**

* * *

The four wedding ceremonies were not to happen until the Silling Mansion in the Rockies was almost complete. All four of the weddings were held in September on a Friday: Adelaide's was the first week, Aline's the second week (in secret), Constance's the third week, than finally Julie's the fourth week. Since Julie is our main concern we shall skip the other three brides until the time is right.

Julie was in the dressing room with two seamstresses fitting her into her white-laced wedding dress with long lacy sleeves. Unlike the three dresses she had worn as a bridesmaid, her wedding dress was rather modest. The other three brides wore rather revealing dresses, especially Adelaide, who had looked more like a stripper than a bride.

"I see you've been fitted with the wrong dress," said a spiteful voice. Julie turned to see Adelaide standing in the doorway looking stern. Adelaide was a thin girl with dirty blonde hair and eyes like her father's. While Julie had high standards, Adelaide had high morals, most of them religious. Julie gestured for the two seamstresses to leave thus leaving the bride and bridesmaid alone.

"Are you sure about that, step-daughter of mine?" asked Julie, stepping out of the platform she was standing in. "This dress fits me perfectly well, but I'm not sure about you're black dress, my dear. I think you need to eat a little more, put some meat on your chest."

"And what? Be an immoral heathen like you? Besides I'm the one that should be wearing that pure white modest dress instead of this….black thing I'm wearing," she said looking down on herself in disgust. Julie frowned at her, looking at the dress her own father picked for the bridesmaids. The dress fitted her shape perfectly, since it obviously was meant for a woman with small breasts and Adelaide barely had any. Julie let out a sigh; she and Adelaide had grown up together feeling like sisters even though they were four years apart. The bond broke when Adelaide got extremely religious in her latter teen years.

"Please, Adelaide, don't make this hard on yourself," said Julie, sternly. In a way she was angry with her step-daughter to be, there was a time when Adelaide was not such a religious prude, in fact she used to be the most promiscuous girl in the world, there was not a man or woman she hadn't slept with, though she mostly went with her father. If you were to ask, dear reader, how many times Julie heard Adelaide scream in delirious passion, "I want more, Daddy, I want more!" her answer would probably a thousand. Julie continued to advance on her former friend, and Adelaide's blue eyes began to show fear. Julie grinned at the fear, "Do you know what's going to happen when the four months are over?"

"Stop it," whispered Adelaide, her back against the wall, but Julie kept coming like a monster. Julie knew full well what was going to happen after the four months were up. She had never been involved but she had overheard her father's conversations of their 'special parties' on occasion or two and most of the time it involved an agonizing death. One part of a conversation scared her enough to last her a lifetime, especially since it came from her father. _"Even after I burned and gutted her, her ass still looked good to fuck so I couldn't resist!" _

Adelaide still didn't answer and Julie didn't care; both already knew what was coming with very limited exceptions of sparing a life. If Julie was lucky enough she might be spared for some qualities she possessed in their favor. The possibility to spare Adelaide was slim to none.

"If you want to live, darling, lose the religious crap and be as libertine as possible. If you do that you'll possibly be spared but I can't guarantee it," advised Julie, she had no idea if it would work, it had happened once or twice but most of the time everyone died, libertine or not. Adelaide pushed Julie away with a sneer on her face.

"I'd rather die a virtuous woman than live as a harlot," she hissed, then left the room with a bitter feel in the air. Once Adelaide was gone, nausea swept over Julie. The bride quickly went over to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet dry heaving but nothing came out. This strange sickness had been going on since August, she would sometimes puke or dry heave on and off for days at a time plus, she skipped a period. After the nausea passed, Julie had a little debate with herself as to whether she was pregnant or not.

"You don't have a bun in the oven," she whispered over the toilet, "Travis is old and I've skipped periods before once or twice. Your body is just in a lot of stress." Saying it out loud was convincing, but in the back of her mind there was a possibility she might have conceived back in July when she and Travis went on an early honeymoon in Italy. Julie was about to dwell deeper into those sweet moments of conception when a voice announced gleefully, "Julie!" She got up from the toilet and smiled at her sister, Aline.

"Julie!" she said again, her arms outstretched for a hug and embraced her older sister. Julie hugged her back, happy and sad to see her at the same time. Aline was a beautiful girl of eighteen with auburn hair and green eyes. Aline body was eighteen but her mind will forever be two, she couldn't read and write and the only word she knew how to say was Julie. Curvel had suggested to her father to put her in foster care but her father stated otherwise, "She will be useful someday and when it comes it would be considered more merciful than to let her live in a half-way house." Julie knew what he meant and that day would come once four months had passed. She knew all too well that Aline was beyond saving.

Aline broke the embrace, her smile very much like a child's.

"Julie," she said, touching the white dress. Julie smiled at her sister, but she was crying on the inside.

"Hey Aline, you look so pretty," she said, observing her little sister, if only her mind wasn't like that of a two-year-old, she would have been a very charming girl with the possibility of succeeding more than Julie.

"You still need to put on some make up, remember what I said about sitting still?" Aline nodded her head, said "Julie," meaning yes, and went out for the finishing touches.

Thirty minutes later the wedding ceremony was to start. The make-up artist was almost done prettying up Julie's face when she spotted Constance standing behind her looking in the mirror. At first glance you would have thought of them as sisters with brunette hair, hazel eyes, and beautiful features but with a slight difference. Constance was in far better shape than Julie, there was no fat to be seen. While Julie was a little big but she was not obese, she was a hundred percent real, while Constance was only seventy-five percent. She got her butt and breasts done with implants along with a nose job. At first Julie thought Constance came here to criticize her like Adelaide did earlier, but for different reasons.

Julie turned around to face Constance, "Did you come here to berate me about my body or my choice in men?" she asked, dully. On the day she announced her engagement to President Curvel Constance commented she was nothing more than a 'gold digging fattie'. She was excepting a snide remark as always but ended up with Constance saying, "Can we talk alone?" Julie stared at her for a moment, for the first time Constance looked scared and had every right to be. After all, she was her father's fourth wife.

Once the make-up artist was done Julie led Constance to a place where they could talk in private in the dressing room closet.

"What do you want to talk about, Constance?" asked Julie. Constance was silent at first, then began to speak in fear.

"Your father's very rough….and I didn't expect him to be so big."

"And your point is?"

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore," she said, fear trembling in her voice. "I want a divorce or something that'll get me out of this. I only had sex with your father once and I thought I was being torn in half!" Julie didn't want to feel sympathy for Constance, but couldn't help knowing the feeling of pain. Her own father violated her ass on her fifteenth birthday and it hurt badly. She closed her eyes while putting a comforting hand on her step-mother's shoulder.

"I know it hurts the first time but you'll get use to it eventually, just so long as you don't get pregnant. It'll be worse for you if you do." After Julie stated the fact Constance eyes widened up in alarm. With out her saying it Julie had the feeling she might be pregnant already. Constance put her hand around her wrist in desperation as if Julie held the answer. "I'm not on birth control and your father didn't wear a condom. What should I do?"

"Go to the nearest pharmacy and get the plan B pill and if that doesn't work try to abort it before the time arrives," advised Julie, both hands on Constance shoulders. "Trust me, you don't want to be pregnant by then, you would have a much worse chance of surviving if you keep the child." Constance only nodded her head and went out in shock of the news. Julie only shook her head in annoyance. Constance might be vainer than she, but she was not ignorant, so she should have known enough to be on some form of protection. When it came to these four villains nothing was sacred.

Once the wedding was about to begin, Julie felt herself become a little nauseous again. Julie took a deep breath, telling herself she was going to be fine even though that was a lie. When the doors opened for the bride, she held up her head with a small smile of confidence that the bridesmaids lacked as they followed behind the bride with their heads down. They knew what their fates were, and dreaded them. Julie had the same feeling but refused to show she was afraid of the wolves. Once she reached the alter, the ceremony began, binding them as husband and wife.

After the recital the couple went straight to their honeymoon suite in the Bastille, where Julie was more than eager to be with her new husband.

"Do you know how long you've made me wait, Travis?" asked Julie, kissing him eagerly while trying to take his clothes off. After they came back to the U.S. from their early honeymoon, Curvel made Julie abstinent until they were married. Curvel smiled devilishly back, then pressed her against the wall. As they were about to have sex against the wall, they were interrupted by an elegant French accent in the room with them.

"Already starting without us?" The eager married couple stopped in fright until they saw the stranger behind them. Julie had no idea who this woman was but Curvel knew her very well. "Madame Duclos, I wasn't expecting you until we've reached the Silling Mansion. May I ask why you are here?" Madame Duclos smiled, she was a beautiful woman of fifty but she looked closer to her late twenties. This first storyteller of the Simple Passions might have looked like a proper lady but the things she would do on a man's request would turn your stomach, hence giving her the name the Grand Duchess of Shit.

"Why, we're apart of your wedding day present from the Duke himself and knowing you Monsieur President, you need an army to satisfy your needs. Come, my happy couple, we are more than eager to please you," said Duclos, gesturing them to follow her into the bedroom. Waiting for them was the three storytellers, the caretakers (ugly enough to turn Medusa herself into stone), and lastly the four fuckers and 'studs'. The fuckers and studs stood on the left side of the bed while the storytellers and caretakers were on the right. The bed itself was red with golden drapes; it looked like it was on fire.

"How shall we begin, Monsieur President?" asked Duclos with a look that offered everything to desire. For the lucky couple there was so many ways to start the evening but Curvel had an idea that both delighted and filled him with dread. "How about letting the biggest fucker take my wife," he said, Julie looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't want to sleep with the biggest fucker or the smallest or even any of the women for that matter. It wasn't that she hadn't slept with multiple people before; she certainly had at the White House on numerous occasions. It was foolish of her to think this but Julie had hopes to sleep with her husband and _only _her husband.

"Why are you letting me sleep with the biggest one?" she whispered low enough so it was only her husband to hear. Curvel didn't want this either, he also wanted to sleep with _only_ his wife but of course it was foolish of him to think so. He remembered precisely what her father said after the engagement, _"As a friend I'll let you marry my daughter. Just remember not to get jealous whenever I feel like having my way with her."_ Curvel whispered back, "You haven't experienced your father vaginally, you're used to anal and oral but he hasn't had you in the place that actually matters. As much as I don't like it, it has to happen."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Duclos, the couple turned to face the party.

"Nothing's wrong," said Curvel, "my wife was wonder just how big the biggest one is."

"That would be me," said the first fucker, stepping out closer in the light. He was in his mid twenties, muscled, and with features that would make Adonis jealous. "I am Hercule and I'm 13 inchs in length. I will be honored to fuck your wife," he said without emotion. Julie swallowed in amazement at Hercule's size, he was an inch bigger than her father and he was supposed to experience her cunt. Julie didn't like the idea but it had to be done. She kissed her husband and took Hercule to bed.

As Hercule was filling her up, she watched the four storytellers strip her husband. Hercule might have had an excellent body she wished to be with her husband despite the fact he was old. She was on all fours, almost screaming as Hercule enter her.

"Oh god, your wife is so tight Mr. President," he said on the bridge of delirium. Julie stared up at her husband; he was between pleasure and pain as one of the story tellers began giving him oral. Her eyes were pleading for him to save her.

Curvel was the kind of man that enjoyed seeing people in pain for his pleasure and it never bothered him. However, the way Julie looked to him with tears in her eyes made him become less stiff.

"Enough!" he commanded, and all the unwelcome guests stopped for a moment, looking toward him with questioning faces.

"Is something the matter, Monsieur President?" asked Duclos almost worriedly. Curvel was about to say yes but thought better of it. He didn't want Duke Blangis to question his rejection.

"Nothing is my dears, it's just the sight of my wife….." he trailed off, his prick back to full stiffness to the point of pain. He went to his wife, pushing back Hercule with surprising strength for an old man and began fucking his wife. The unwelcome guests looked on, a little puzzled that the President was so eager to be with his wife but those thoughts were completely replaced by their strange desires. The sounds and the smell of the orgy got the married couple going a little faster, their bodies looked like they were going to mend into one. Even though the party was in the heat of the guest's desire it disturbed them a little to see this husband and wife together in the bed of fire. After they had their climax it disturbed them even more by how 'close' they were, how 'loving' they were in each others arms. They didn't know why, but if they did they had, they would try everything to destroy it. It was the first time these joyless beings saw Love at work.

Eventually they had to join the unwelcome guests before they start questioning their 'closeness'. Curvel whispered in her ear, "Think of me when you're in another's arms. I'll be with you when they tire out."

"Hopefully soon," she said, licking his lips. He licked her back then the couple split to join the party. It took an hour or so for the guests to tire out at last. Once they made sure everyone was asleep, they went back to the bed where they made love as quietly as they could. It was worth the wait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ready for another crazy ride? :D Of course you are! Enjoy!**

**As always, thank ya demonbarber14 for being my beta!**

* * *

At last, the moment has come! On the 31st of October, it was time for the victims to move into their new home. These victims were eight boys and eight girls, all of them from rich families. They don't know of the fate that is waiting for them in the Rockies. They think they're in a new reality show called _Rich Kids_ that the four storytellers fabricated in order to fool the parents and their children.

Their rules were that in order to be part of the show, the child must be between the ages of 12 to 15, must be in good health, and must have no defects no matter how tiny. The process was much harder then in looked, for instance there was a child about 13 years old and perfect except for the gaped tooth in the middle. As hard as it was to find the perfect victims, it only took three weeks to send them on their way and kill the parents and siblings after the child was taken (don't want anyone questioning their child's whereabouts if they're the concerned type). As of right now I'm not going to go into detail about the victims, eventually you'll get to know them if you plan to stick around. These are their names and their ages:

**Harem of Girls**

Augustine, 15

Fanny, 14

Zelmire, 15

Sophie, 14

Colombe, 13

Hebe, 12

Rosette, 13

Michette, 12

**Harem of Boys**

Zelamir, 13

Cupidon, 13

Narcisse, 12

Zephyr, 15

Celadon, 14

Adonis, 15

Hyacinthe, 14

Giton, 12

Now that we have the victims down let's go back to our villains waiting at the Silling mansion. The four Masters and their brides came on the 29th of October to have a view of their new home for the next four months; it took a whole day to view each room. It was a fifty room mansion that was lavishly decorated. Some rooms had many purposes and others had very specific ones (the ones with specific purposes are either underground or they are secret rooms in which you can do your worst). Each one of these rooms had a camera hidden somewhere, except for one secret room that was next to Curvel's bedroom. I will not go further what's inside until later.

On the 30th of October, the four celebrated by drinking excessively with their storytellers. The only ones sober were the brides, they were ordered not to drink.

"One of the many things a wife should deal with is to deal with her husband once he's drunk off is ass," exclaimed the Duke who was halfway drunk at this point. They drank until the party couldn't stand on their own two feet, signifying the party was over. The brides struggled with their husbands and mistresses as they tried to get them back to their chambers. Adelaide was having the worst of it. "Can someone please help me," begged Adelaide, trying so desperately to move both her husband and his mistress/storyteller, Martaine. Julie took her husband's arm over her shoulder; he wasn't as heavy as she thought yet he wasn't exactly light either. Adelaide asked again, "Will someone-"

"Just drag your husband first then drag Martaine the next, it'll make things easier," snapped back Julie. Adelaide scowled at her but, kept her mouth shut as she dragged her husband by the shirt like a body bag. Once Julie and Curvel were out of sight in an elevator from the brides he stood up right without staggering. At first Julie thought he was trying to go for another drink. "Travis, you already had enough."

"I already know I'm drunk but not as drunk as they are," he said pointing at the closed door. True he was tipsy from the champagne and a couple of shots of vodka he had earlier but through the rest of the night he'd been either spitting the shot back in the glass or secretly spilling it in the plant next to him while they weren't looking. Unlike the rest of his friends he liked to keep his mind as clear as possible when it comes to drinking. "There's only been one time I've been drunk off my ass and it was during the worst time of my life," he said, remembering his time in Vietnam.

"What happened?" asked Julie as the elevator door opened to floor six. Curvel only sighed at the memory; it was something he didn't want to tell yet to his wife at least not right now. Julie was led out of the elevator with her husband, not pressing the matter any further. She had a guess that he might have a form of PTSD that he'd had help on for some time and had no interest in seeing him have a severe break down, at least that's what she thought. As for Curvel, he was silent for a completely different reason all together.

Just when they were about to head into their lavishly styled room Julie remembered the storyteller she was suppose to bring up with her husband. "We need to bring Champville," stated Julie, expecting her husband to command her to get the drunk slut from downstairs but, got a shrug from him instead. "We'll get her later. It's not like she's going anywhere. Besides I need to show you something," he said leading her to the picture of the Silling Castle in the Swiss Alps.

"Is that it?" asked Julie, pointing at the picture knowing full well of the infamous castle this mansion was named after. The story goes that four French aristocrats built the castle to experience ultimate pleasure of the most unusual passions one can imagine. Curvel looked up at the dark painting then back at his wife, "Oh no, this isn't it," he said moving the picture to the side. Behind the picture was a room with violet walls. The bed was in the middle with matching colors and black pillows. In the first corner was a bookcase and in the second corner were Julie's stuffed animals in a blue stroller. She thought her father thrown them in the trash after her mother died. Julie eyes went wide with excitement as her whole insides became filled with joy she hadn't felt in a long time once she set eyes on the bear with a pointy hat, black cat, unicorn, and penguin.

"Merlin, Kitty, Peggy Sue, Tuxedo, you're all here!" exclaimed Julie, happily hugging the four stuffed animals. They smelt like Febreze and old wood, they'd been hiding in Curvel's basement for sometime. Curvel bent beside Julie, who was giving each toy a kiss like a mother to her children. His smile began to falter as he caught a tear rolling down her cheek. "Why you crying, darling?" he asked as he swept the tear away with his finger. As kind as the gesture was it ended up with Julie's flooding with tears left unshed for years.

"I don't know! I'm just happy to see they're not alone in a fill with the others!" cried Julie, remembering the other toys that she had, all of them being stuffed into a plastic trash bag and her begging her father not to throw them away. The response was a kick to the stomach and a sneer, "It's time to grow up, silly girl!" She remembered watching the next day with sorrowful horror as the dump truck poured them inside, the crunching noise it made her want to scream. She was only eight at the time.

Curvel pulled Julie closer to him, running his fingers through her hair. "It's ok, we have four months," he said knowing the real purpose of the room. This room wasn't built to satisfy unusual pleasures but to regain what was taken from them as children: humanity. After a while of comforting Julie asked out of the blue, "Why do they have to be 12 to 15?"

"What?"

"The victims, why do they have to be that age? You said you were going to give me a reason for that." Julie waited for his answer. The moment of silence suggested he was not going to answer like, that day in Vietnam, but was taken aback by his reason.

"They're the age of discovery and reason, at least that's what I told your father."

"So what's the real reason," asked Julie, putting the toys back in the stroller.

"They've reached a proper age of escaping, at least mentally to a better time in their childhood. Now that's if they've been raised in a loving home," said Curvel, remembering a time before he lost his innocence at twelve. Unlike the other three he had an actual childhood. Julie's mouth opened then closed, she had an idea what her husband was talking about and let the subject drop. "Should we get Champville from down stairs?" asked Julie, Curvel nodded then the couple went downstairs to get the drunk still lying on the floor. Now let's fast forward back to Halloween.

The Harems came to the Silling Mansion in the evening in two limousines, one for the boys, and the other for the girls. Both parties buzzed in excitement, their minds in a semi-daydream of becoming famous like _Real Life _or _Jersey Shore_. Reality didn't hit until they got out of the limos. The excited chatter they had earlier had suddenly quieted once they saw all their things (clothes, jewelry, cellphones, etc.) piled up in a heap drenched in the smell of gasoline. At this time confusion set in with fear slowly rising to the top once the Four Masters stepped out of the mansion.

Julie and the other three wives watched the beginnings of the horror from the balcony on the sixth floor. _It's almost like a play_ thought Julie once the fuckers and storytellers joined the Masters. By then her father gave a speech.

"As of right now you might be asking yourselves why your personal things are heaped in a pile and where the gasoline might be coming from. Well the answer for all of you is that we are going to burn all those things because you won't need them from now on. As of today you are no longer a person, you are now a property of the four of us and we will do whatever we please with you. Don't expect rescue or to escape. No body knows you exist and no one is going to care, not even your family or friends. As for what is expected of you-" one of the boys tries to run away but gets shot in the leg by the Duke. The boy howls in pain and is dragged back by one of the fuckers. He is the first to be stripped of his clothes.

"As I was saying, what we expect from you is to be as submissive as possible. We most preferably want the ass but if any of us request anything else from you then you shall happily give it to us. Do not expect us to be merciful, we will not give in to your charms or be moved by your tears. There is no hope for you except to die young." The Duke reached into his pocket for the matchbox then went to the pile. Once all the clothes of the harem was stripped and put in a pile with the rest, the Duke took out a match. "We are not Edward Cullen. We are not Christian Grey," he said, striking the match against the box. The tiny flame became an inferno as it dropped into the pile. The Four Masters looked like demons with the fire behind them.

"We are the real _Masters of the Universe_ and you will bow down before us," roared the Duke and the harem bowed out of fear. By this time it was fully dark and the horror had begun.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.-**** Hey guys! you ready for the next chapter! Of course you are! I think I've said this before but if I haven't I'll say it again, if you feel offended or disgusted in anyway please leave the ride immediately cause it's only going to get worse. Remember this is based off the work of de Sade and about 100% of his stuff is taboo so if you're not a fan then you have every right to leave (we know Goddamit! Let's get on with the show already!) OK but before we do I want to thank demonbarber14 for being my beta, Enjoy!**

* * *

Before we proceed, I must declare that I'm not going to tell of the events that happened each day. The tale would be tedious for you as the reader and I, the writer if I were to tell the tale of what happened each day like a certain French lunatic (who cried like a little bitch) tried to do before and failed to finish. However I will mention certain events that I view as important to the story. Let's start on the first day of November to give us an idea what each day is going to be like.

The first day started at 10 o'clock in the morning with the four studs brought four boys to each of the Masters bedrooms naked but they were not to be violated until January. Today's young objects of desire were Zephyr for the Duke, Adonis for Curvel, Narcisse for Durcet, and Zelamir to the Bishop. Julie was in the shower while her husband was pleasing himself in front of a frightened Adonis. She was going to savor every drop of clean water for a couple of days because she knew she was going to be instructed to not clean herself for almost the whole month of November.

By lunch time Julie, along with the three wives dines with their husbands across the table, completely naked as they were instructed to do so for the remainder of their stay. They were also instructed not to defend themselves if one of the fuckers takes an interest while they dine. Julie doesn't mind being naked; in fact it feels refreshing to her. However, she is a little wary of the fuckers but, had enough poker face to show no fear. The fuckers are like wolves; they'll pounce once they've caught a whiff of unease.

A terrified Adelaide was already being cornered at the table by two fuckers as they rubbed their enormous pricks against her skin and was terrified. As for Aline and Constance, they were being molested by Hercule. They were also terrified but not badly as Adelaide. Even though Julie was calm as a cucumber she still managed to attract some attention. She was in the middle of eating when Bum-Cleaver (you can only imagine how he got the name) went under the table, separating her legs, and began licking her cunt. It was a sudden sensation but she kept eating without minding it, even though she tried her best to control herself once an orgasm was upon her. An hour later they declared it was time to prepare for the story telling. Julie went ten excruciating orgasms and didn't create a scene or at least she hoped not.

It was almost six before the story got started. The Masters sat on a large, luxurious red sofa, their wives for the night sat on a large red pillow on the ground next to their feet. When I say 'wives for the night' I mean they traded their wives. For tonight Julie was the Duke's wife, Adelaide was the Bishop's wife, Constance was Durcet's wife, and Aline was now Curvel's wife. All the wives had diamonds around their necks which were linked to a gold chain so if their husband 'needed them' it was their job to get on the sofa and attend those needs.

As for victims they sat as a quatrain (two boys, two girls) and should be sitting next to the four corners of the sofa. All the victims wore nothing but a bright colored bowtie linked to a black chain from whom ever master they were with. Yellow belonged to Durect, Blue belonged to the Bishop, Red belonged to the Duke, and Green belonged to the President. Their situation was very similar to the wives except they didn't have to be with the Masters once it was time to retire, not yet anyway. The quatrains had the ugly caretakers and studs (the fuckers were instructed to stay in their Master's chamber to rest until the storytelling and orgy was over) nearby in case there was any mischief going on.

At last, we have our four storytellers dressed as elegant courtesans in the color of the Master's favor for the night. As of tonight we have Duclos as the first storyteller for the month of November. She is dressed in red in the favor of being with the Duke for the night. I've mentioned earlier that she was a beautiful woman but I'll give a brief description of her beauty, she has dark silky brown hair with bright blue eyes and flawless fair face. There is not a single mark on her body that could be seen. She sits on a golden throne while the three other storytellers sit on silver thrones in the background. Thus the Grand Duchess of Shit tells her tale of the Simple Passion for the first day:

"My mother brought me into the world at twenty-five and I was her second daughter. My sister and I were both born in a monastery; I have no idea who my father is except that he's one of the priests that had a way with her. The same could be said of my sister. At five years old my sister told me of a man by the name of Father Laurent looking for young girls my age, 'He wants to show you what she showed me,' she said, 'Don't run away once you see it. If you just stand there and let him show it to you, he'll pay you a dollar.' Being a child of five I was curious and wanted to know what it was so I let my sister take me to see the Father. 'I brought you my sister,' she said then left the room leaving only the two of us.

"Father Laurent was a tall old man that smelt like cheap cologne and his smile was friendly. 'Hello, my child,' he said, lifting his cassock, his erect penis was….." By then Julie began to zone out into her memory that was almost similar to Duclos'. She was nine-years-old, a year after her mother died. It was the first time she'd ever been to a church and it was also her last. It was a Catholic church on a hot summer day where she was bored out of her mind while sitting next to Curvel. "Why are we here, Daddy?" she asked, back then she used to call Curvel Daddy since she'd hardly saw her father. "I thought you hated church and it's so boring."

"I know, my dear," he whispered in her ear, "but I'm doing this to teach you and Adelaide how ridiculous religion is in the first place."

"Well, it's ridiculously boring, can we just leave and do what normal people do on Sunday?" asked Julie, Curvel snickered at her honesty.

"Oh my little darling, if only more people thought like you we'd be in a better place. Since you are doing so well I promise to reward you with ice cream after this and you won't have to come with us next Sunday."

"Ok," said little Julie, trying her best to toughen out the last forty-five minutes. Ten minutes later she pulled on the sleeve of then Governor Curvel, "I need to go to the bathroom," she said, if only this was an exciting event she would have held it in longer but since this was more of a spiritual activity for adults seeking God and tradition it was beyond the little girl's head.

"Alright, come back in five minutes," he whispered then she left to the nearest girl's bathroom she saw earlier as she walked in. Before Julie had a chance to open the door herself a girl in a black dress stepped out, wiping her face with a paper towel. There was a small white substance in her golden hair. In Julie's innocent mind she thought it might have been milk or vanilla ice cream but Julie's innocence was going to be tainted once the blonde pulled her in the bathroom with a priest in the middle of zipping himself up.

"Look what I got here, Father Louis!" said the blonde excitingly, pushing her forward to the priest. The Father had thinning black hair, his skin like parchment, and stained yellow teeth. The only part that looked appealing on him was his green eyes; they looked like emeralds to Julie. If the Father didn't have such appealing eyes she would have run for the door, out the church, pee in the bushes, then wait for Daddy to come out of the church probably cursing like the devil himself. Once Julie was close enough to touch the man, the dirty priest gave the girl a five dollar bill.

"You've been a good girl but this would be enough until next Sunday service," said the Father, the girl smiled happily then left to be with her parents. Once it was only nine-year-old Julie and a forty something Father he took her breath away with a foul smelling kiss and a hand down her underwear. She screamed in his mouth as his cold fingers grazed her vaginal lips, pissing herself a little in the process. The Father laughed darkly as tiny bit of urine trickled on his fingers.

"You want to pee, don't you little girl?" Julie didn't have the strength or the courage to speak. She was scared out of her mind what was going to happen. Even if she did say something then it wouldn't have matter because he was going to take her in the bathroom stall regardless of what she wished. He pulled down her underwear, pocketing the prize and made her stand on the rim of the toilet. What came next was the father undoing his trousers, revealing what looked to Julie like a long, red sausage that came fresh out of the package. The Father positioned that sausage underneath Julie, the head between her legs but not inserting himself.

"Now release, little one and I'll give you five dollars," he said, his head slightly bobbing up against her entrance. Julie didn't want to pee, afraid if she did he'd plunge his sausage inside her. When Julie didn't release her urine he'd slapped her hard across the face, making her urinate against her will. He didn't insert himself inside her but once she was forced to piss a jet of semen shot up against her vagina. It was the worst feeling she'd ever experianced. Once Julie stepped down from the toilet the Father gave her a kiss and a five dollar bill in her hand. "Be a good girl and don't you dare tell anyone or I will kill your parents," he threatened then sent her to the door. Before Julie went back to sacrament she turned to face Father Louis for the last time.

"I hope Daddy gauges your eyes out when you come," she said in a sinister voice, relishing the look of fear in his eyes after she slammed the door shut. She told Daddy everything from the blonde girl to the threat she spat back at the Father. Curvel listened through the whole sacrament with interest. After church they went straight to the private doctor to test the substance for diseases then went for ice cream (Julie's favorite used to be vanilla but since the incident it's been chocolate mint ever since). A week later the priest was found dead with his eyes torn from his sockets. His death will be described later once we've reached the last month.

"I must continue my adventure another night, gentlemen," said Duclos, snapping Julie out of her memory daydreaming. The Masters applauded her masterful story telling then began their orgy, which I will not go into detail about right now. The only thing I will tell you is the victims were not violated in a physical sense. After the orgy the Masters went to bed with their wives and storytellers for the night. The Duke took his wife-daughter into his private room while his favorite fucker Hercule was busy with Duclos. Julie was pinned on the bed, her father kissing her passionately.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," he said, struggling to be free of his clothes. Julie looked calm but, her fear was beginning to mount with every piece of clothing her father stripped away. She was well acquainted with her father's enormous member. It had been in her mouth, her ass, between her breasts and on one rare occasion in her hair. It had met just about every part of her except for the temple of Love herself. Once the Duke was completely nude Julie thought his member looked bigger then before, even bigger then Hercule. Julie wanted to run but there was no escape from her father or his friends (as much as Curvel loves her he won't be able to help her). Even if she had the power to escape where would she go? The mansion was deep in the Rockies and it was already beginning to snow hard. She wouldn't just be lost; she'd be dead as well.

The Duke separated her legs, his huge phallus slowly invading her. To Julie it felt like being slowly impaled yet miraculously she had enough will power not to scream. While Julie was in pain, her father was savoring the moment, "Oh my sweet little Julie," he said excitingly, "you're as tight as a virgin!"

_And by God don't I feel like one too,_ she thought remembering briefly actually losing her virginity to her husband and how wonderful it was. This on the other hand, was terrible and it was going to get even worse if she let her father ruthlessly violate her like what happened to her step-mother Constance. As much as she loathed her father she had no interest to end up curled in a ball and start crying after the act was over. _I'm not going to end up like Constance_, she thought as she wrapped her legs around her surprised father's waist (the surprise only lasted a second) and began climbing him like a tree. Once Julie and her father were in rhythm it actually began to hurt less. Even though her father was enormous it felt strangely similar to her own rhythm. It was as if she was making love to a male version of herself.

"Oh god!" Julie exclaimed as she had her first orgasm with her father and it wasn't going to be the last either. The Duke was still hard as iron. He let Julie be the dominant one on the bed. Julie was surprised how hard she was riding him, even worse how much she was actually enjoying it. She went though four more orgasms while riding her father like a horse until the Duke dominated her. Julie can tell by the expression on his face he was about to cum.

"Say you love me!" he demanded, grabbing a fistful of her hair. In truth Julie didn't love him but didn't want to get a beating if she said no, so she lied the three words, 'I love you' and finally he let go. His orgasm lasted a full minute; his seed was like lava filling her insides causing her to orgasm one last time.

"Oh Julie," he said rolling off of her, "I think I should have married you in secret instead of Constance. The bitch cried too much for my taste." After ten long minutes of her father cuddling next to his daughter he kissed her cheek and left to join Duclos and Hercule in the other room. Once her father was gone Julie breathed a sigh of relief then rolled herself in a blanket and slept. Thus the end of the first day


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Ready for more insanity? Here's another chapter! Also thanks demonbarber14 for being my beta as always! :) If I haven't said it before I'll say it again, if you feel disgusted or offended by any of this you have every right to leave...oh you're still here, ok let's continue!**

* * *

Julie watched the ceremony from the balcony with her three other companions. She was the only one who wore black while the others wore white. The first to come out was Augustine as the Maid of Honor and Zephyr as the Best Man. Augustine wore only a pearl necklace and Zephyr wore only a black bow tie. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were next. Just like the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, they were all naked except for the colored bowties they wore from whoever Master they were to be with that day. Finally Michette and Giton came out with Duke and Curvel role playing as their fathers giving them away. To increase their embarrassment, Michette was dressed as the groom and Giton dressed as the bride. This of course was the start of their humiliation.

As the unfortunate couple was to be wedded Julie daydreamed of her wedding reception. Instead of throwing the bouquet of roses to the next girl she kept the flowers until she went to the bathroom were she burnt the roses over the sink. "What have you done to the roses?" asked Curvel, as he witnessed her leave with the flowers then came back without them.

"I burned them," she whispered, "I think it would be a curse if the next girl to get married caught my bouquet." Of course Curvel said nothing of it, only smiled and said she was a wise girl. Her daydream spell broke when she heard Constance whimper beside her.

"Oh come on, Constance," sneered Julie, "I except Adelaide to cry over this nonsense below but not from you." The 'nonsense' was happening below where the couple was screaming in despair as the 'fathers' rubbed themselves against their half naked bodies of the couple. Adelaide was crying for the victims but Constance was crying for a different reason. Aline touched Constance's shoulder for comfort, "Julie," she said to Constance. Julie would have pushed away that comforting hand but resisted against it. Aline was forever a child, she was doing the thing what children do best when things weren't right with the world and that was to try to make it better.

"I'm not crying over this, I just found out a couple of days ago for the reasons why I've been sick…I'm pregnant," she said, crying harder then before. As the others went to comfort her, Julie shook her head in disappointment. _You're such a fool, you should have taken my advice, _thought Julie as she walked back inside the mansion. Since this was the end of the first week they didn't have to participate in their usual routine until it was time for a story telling.

Tonight Julie was to be Durcet's wife for the night which was sort of a relief because her father had kept her for three straight nights until the Bishop suggested he have her for the night. "It's unhealthy to have the same partner for three days, especially if it's a woman," said the Bishop after much protest that he have her cunt one more night then he'll be done. For two nights the Bishop kept her, but not for sexual gratification and more for healing purposes. If Julie had stayed with her father for one more night she would have died.

As usual, Julie's half listened to Duclos' tale as she went to and fro in a daydream. The only time she ever had full attention from this tale of debauchery when her husband said, "I think I remember a certain man that had a fetish for miscarriages. I have no memory of the name but the idea of consuming a product of conception is absolutely delicious."

"Maybe for you but not for everyone," said the Bishop in disgust, "The idea itself is disgusting!"

"Oh don't tell me you have morals now, brother," said the Duke.

"Of course I don't have morals, if miscarriages came out the ass then I'd be more then happy to eat them but I'd not take anything that comes from a cunt."

"Now you're just limiting yourself but whatever pleases you I won't push," said Curvel then turned to Constance who was going to be his wife for the night and to make things worse she was also under punishment for 'getting pregnant and not telling the husband sooner'. His smile was enough to make the wife shiver in fright. "If Constance was to give me the pleasure she'd give me her mistake on a silver platter and I'd eat it with a glass of wine."

"Of course you'd say that," said Constance, gaining some confidence in the face of Death. "Everyone knows your fear of pregnant woman and the reason you killed your first wife because she was because she got pregnant a second time. So if I were you, Julie, I'd watch my back."

"I always watch my back you stupid girl," said Julie, with anger in her voice. How dare she try to warn her when the bitch didn't take her advice in the first place? "Besides dear step-mother of mine, my husband doesn't need a reason to dispatch your life, but life would have been easier for you if you just took some form of protection in the first place!" After the fact was made Constance kept her mouth shut through the rest of the night. As brilliant as those words were Julie couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. She hadn't had her period since July and there was a possibility she was pregnant herself.

After the story telling and the punishments conducted on the victims were over Julie went with her husband for the night. At first she was expecting very little to no participation since Durcet had very little arousal towards women, but was surprised just how much participation she was going to be in. "Hold still," he said as he flattened her breasts with a girdle then put on a uniform that was similar to a character her father played in once upon a time. Once Durcet was done crossdressing her he told her to wait for him to come out, by then she had studied the script he gave her. Thirty minutes later, a girl in a fine wedding dress stepped out from the dressing room. It took a minute or so to realize the girl was actually Durcet in drag.

"Bon juer, Messieur le Duke," said Durcet, in a very convincing feminine voice.

"Bon juer, Madam Doris," responded Julie, trying to sound as manly as possible. As the 'girl' came closer Julie couldn't help but think Durcet could have been female in another life…..if there was another life at all. Once Durcet and the 'Duke' were hand in hand they began to exchange their 'vows'.

"Do you promise to care for me in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and till death do we part, do you take me as your lawfully wedded wife?" said Durcet, the eyes shinned with star-struck wonder that only the obsessed have. Julie knew that look with some of her past clients when they wanted to create an imaginary relationship that would sometimes become fatal to either her or the person she was pretending to be. Julie had no reason to fear Durcet until now, Durcet was in love with her father and that could make things unpredictable if the act went wrong.

"I do," she said, hoping to God, if he was there, Durcet wouldn't become violent with her but he remained star-struck. A second later she continued with her act. "Do you promise to care for me in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and till death do us part, do you take me as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," he said, dreamily then gave Julie a 'purely in love' kiss. _I guess Travis and I aren't the only sinners in this mansion, _thought Julie as they left down the aisle to their honeymoon suite. Durcet laid himself on the bed, lifting his dress. This was the first time Julie ever saw him with en erection before and he was still the shortest member out of all his friends.

"Lick me," he said and Julie obeyed. As she licked she thought his member resembled vagina more then it did an actual penis how shiny and red it looked. His penis was so small it would have passed for an extended clitoris. The only thing missing was the folds and the tiny balls needed to be snipped in order to be more convincing of being a female. It made her wonder if he could have multiple orgasms like a woman as well. The session only lasted five minutes then, Durcet left her alone for the night. During the night, Julie dreamed of her wedding. Walking down the aisle she observed the wedding guests burst into flames as she walked on by. They didn't scream as they combusted and each row became an inferno. As strange as this was, Julie felt this wasn't important, it was the people at the alter waiting for her.

Durcet was the Maid of Honor, her father the Best Man, her uncle the priest and then of course her husband was waiting for her. In her real wedding, Durcet, her father, and her uncle were sitting in the front row seats with the wedding guests, and not at the alter. Even though her husband was in his proper place as she remembered, she had no recollection of her husband holding something white in his arms. Once she was standing across from her husband he gave her his wedding present. The present was wrapped in a white blanket and it slightly moved in her arms. Fear knotting her guts she carefully unfolded the blanket expecting to find an infant when she discovered nothing was there except for the word **HYPOCRITE **in blood. Once she dropped the blanket she looked down at herself to find her belly swollen with child. She screamed in fear and pain as her father stabbed her in the belly several times. Passionate rage burned in his eyes just as the room was burning right now.

"Derik, you need to stop, you're killing your daughter!" said her husband from far away. The burning room was replaced with darkness, along with it was a sore ach between her legs. In the darkness was labored breathing and it wasn't coming from her alone.

"Your daughter still needs to heal, Derik. You don't want to kill your daughter so soon, do you?" asked her husband, Julie turned on the light to find Curvel pinning the Duke's arm behind his back. The Duke grunted, "Yes, I understand!" Curvel let the Duke go and her father left the room eyeing his daughter in the process. Once the Duke was gone it was only Julie and her husband alone. It had been awhile since they were alone without anyone else as a distraction. Julie went back to bed feeling the soreness between her legs.

"How bad does it hurt?" asked her husband sitting next to her. As she inserted her fingers inside her vagina she winced at the pain a little.

"It's sore but I'm not hurting too bad," said Julie then she thought about the why. "Did my father rape me in my sleep?"

"He almost did. Durcet found your father fisting you and you were screaming so he called me to stop your father from doing any further damage." After a moment of silence Julie asked, "Would you kill me if I was pregnant?" It was a silly question to ask, Curvel had a taste for taking life, even life from the womb yet she felt it had to be said. Curvel looked at his wife with concern.

"Why would you ask that? Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know," said Julie, "I haven't had my period in four months yet I haven't had morning sickness."

"What would you do if you were pregnant?" asked Curvel, not liking the way things were going. First it was being in love with his wife, now the possibility of her being pregnant. Things weren't going so well at all. The answer was very sudden and frightening.

"I'd kill myself and I will do it, too," burst Julie, "I would rather go into the snow raging outside and freeze than to die with Constance once the four months are up. I'm not afraid of death himself, it's the scythe that death carries to cut me open!" After the fact Julie started to cry. If this were any girl crying over the fact of dying, he would slapped her and told her to shut up but since this was the woman he actually loved he had to be a little more creative. He made Julie lay on her back with her legs spread open.

"Right now you're just hysterical and I know just the cure to help you relax."

"And what would that be?" asked Julie not getting the pun until Curvel stuck his tongue inside her. The tip of his tongue was pressing her G-spot while his upper teeth grazed lightly against her clitoris. "Oh now I know what you mean," she said dreamily, spreading her legs wider so he could go in deeper. It was a good five minutes of euphoria as it traveled from her loins to every nerve in her body like a wild fire then rush back to feel an orgasmic fire in her groin that traveled back to her nerves again. The intense fire quickly slowed into a glowing ember on her weak body. Curvel lifted her head, tasting the juices off his lips.

"That's only a taste of what I'll do to you the next time I have you as my wife for the night."

"When would that be?"

"I don't know, I just have to make you guess."

"Oh you evil man," snickered Julie, Curvel kissed her forehead and left her to sleep. Nobody touched her until ten o' clock the next day.


End file.
